As networks become more complex and have a need for higher bandwidth cabling, attenuation of cable-to-cable crosstalk (or “alien crosstalk”) becomes increasingly important to provide a robust and reliable communication system. Alien crosstalk is primarily coupled electromagnetic noise that can occur in a disturbed cable arising from signal-carrying cables that run near the disturbed cable, and is typically characterized as alien near end crosstalk (ANEXT), or alien far end crosstalk (AFEXT). Additionally, crosstalk can occur between twisted pairs within a particular cable, which can additionally degrade a communication system's reliability, and is typically characterized as near end crosstalk (NEXT), or far end crosstalk (FEXT).
One way of reducing alien crosstalk in a communication channel is to provide a shielded cable (foiled twisted pair (F/UTP) for example) terminated in shielded connectors. However, this solution has a much higher cost when compared to an unshielded twisted pair (U/UTP) system due to the higher cost of the cable and connectors, and higher labor costs associated with terminating the shielded cable with shielded connectors, and other installation factors. Additionally, this type of cable can potentially increase NEXT and FEXT between pairs within a cable. Screened and foiled twisted pair (S/FTP) cable (screened shield around all of the pairs, and then individual foil shields around each individual pair) reduces ANEXT and AFEXT, and also reduces NEXT and FEXT when compared to F/UTP, but has even higher material and labor costs when compared to F/UTP.
Alien crosstalk can also be reduced by adding a spacer between the conductors and the cable jacket, to increase the average distance between the conductors in adjacent cables, and thereby reduce alien crosstalk. However, this solution increases the overall diameter of the cable which has practical disadvantages in that such a cable typically has a larger minimum bend radius and also, with the relatively large diameter, fewer cables can be placed in a given conduit or cable tray.
Another option for reducing alien crosstalk is that an STP cable can be used with the shield unterminated. Unfortunately, such a cable can have problems with respect to electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) requirements, both radiation and susceptibility, which can lead to alien crosstalk particularly when there is imbalance present in the cable.